Echo
by Xanderisdead
Summary: Kevin reminisces while he has to get ready, Edd helps. One-shot.


**Title:** Echo  
**Author:** Xander the Undead  
**Summary:** Kevin reminisces while he has to get ready, Edd helps. One-shot.  
**Warning:** Language and Death.

* * *

He sighed as he let his fingers trail over the smooth silk of the black tie, it only catching on some of the really rough spots of the callouses on his fingertips. His mother had laid the suit out for him, since he had refused to even get out of bed. He scoffed slightly at the tie and felt his throat close up slightly, remembering the last time he wore it.

Kevin let out a shuddery sigh when he felt thin arms wrap around his waist and pull him up against a smaller and warmer frame. "May I inquire what you are thinking about?"

The red head let out a chocked laugh as one of his hands came up to clasp around the other boys. "Nothing. Just remembering stuff." He felt the other boy nuzzle his face into his bare back and he had to close his eyes to stop from blurting out how much he loved the guy.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Kevin tugged the slims boy's hands off of him and turned to cup that slightly rounded face and kiss his cheek, causing a smile to spread on the sock headed kid's face. "You are being awfully affectionate today, Kevin."

"Yeah, well if you don't like it. Get over it."

The other made a soft sound and curled up further against Kevin's bigger frame. "Do you remember the first time you came to visit me?"

Kevin closed his eyes tightly and held the other closer.

How could he forget?

* * *

_It had all started when rumor spread about Double-D fainting during fourth period trigonometry, causing Mr. Kreecher to have to carry the boy to the nurse's office while she tried everything to wake him up. They had sent him home that day and he didn't come back for another week, and things went back to normal until fifth period gym when the kid keeled over and had to be rushed to the hospital._

_Everyone pestered and questioned the other two dorks for news on Edd, but Eddy refused to say anything and no one could get anything coherent out of Ed except when he started to blubber about how Double- D was hurt._

_Kevin himself was curious, but he would never admit to being actually worried about one of the Ed's so he just carried on like nothing was happening and pretended to not care when Nazz or someone else brought it up in conversation._

_When the actual news came, it seemed like it hit everyone in the gut, especially all the kids that had grown up with the Dweeb._

_Edd had cancer._

_Apparently, before he had moved to the cul-de-sac, Edd had dealt with cancer that had started to form in his stomach which honestly made Kevin cringe because they were barely out of pull-ups when he remembered their family moving in._

_That stupid hat made more sense now._

_For days it was the only thing people could talk about in school._

"_Did you know he had surgery when he was only three?!"_

"_I bet he wore the hat to keep his bald patches covered."_

"_What if it started in his stomach again?"_

"_Do you think he'll make it?"_

"_I hear it's really bad."_

_Kevin's hand twitched slightly as he stood outside the dark wood door, all the get well cards in one arm and the flowers Nazz had bought in the other. How had he even been picked for this? He hated hospitals. Everything about them made him feel sick and want to get out as quickly as possible. _

_He didn't know if he should knock or just walk in._

_Knocking would be polite. The Dork was always harping about politeness._

_Shifting the loads of cards slightly he lifted a hand and rapped against the wood loudly, waiting for a minute before knocking again. "W-who is it?" Kevin startled slightly at the weak voice from the other side and cleared his throat. "Uhh, it's me, Dork."_

"_Kevin?"_

"_Yeah…I brought things for you."_

_He felt stupid talking through a door. "Can I come in?"_

"_Oh! Yes, of course. I'm very sorry. Come on in." He heard shuffling as he turned the door knob and cracked the door open wide enough for him to slide through before shutting it behind him. Quickly his green eyes looked over everything in the room, the large window that looked over the parking lot, the huge door that lead to the bathroom, the small couch off to the side and the TV hoisted up high so that everyone could watch._

_Then there was Edd._

_He looked far more pale than normal. He still had his black beanie hat on and he had it pulled so far down you couldn't even see the kid's eyebrows. His small thin body was covered up with white sheets and blankets from his waist down, the blue hospital gown almost swallowing his shoulders and arms. He was thinner than Kevin remembered; his arms looked like they could be broke easily and had so many needles and cords going into them that it looked like something from a Sci-fi movie or something._

_He only stopped staring at Edd when the boy cleared his throat and glanced around a bit nervously. "Are…Are those get well gifts for me?" He questioned quietly and Kevin only nodded dumbly before shaking his head and finally finding his voice. "Err…Yeah. A bunch of the girls at school made them for you. Nazz bought you flowers. Said she might come by sometime soon, I think."_

_This…This was weird._

_What did you say to someone who could possibly be dying?_

_Edd smiled widely, his legs shifting under the blankets and he moved to cross them. "Well, that was very considerate of them." They were quiet for another few minutes before Edd awkwardly gestured to the chair next to the bed. "Would you like to sit, Kevin?"_

"_Er, yeah. That would be…" Be what?_

_Without finishing his sentence he moved to place the cards and flowers on the table next to Edd's bed, placing them so none of them would be smashed by each other before moving around the bed and slumping into the chair next to the guy._

_Again silence._

"_So…"_

"_So…" Edd echoed._

_Fuck this shit. "Does it hurt?"_

_Edd seemed surprised at his question, and for a minute Kevin worried if that was a stupid move but then a gapped tooth smiled spread on his face and Edd laughed a bit. "You are the only one so far, besides the Doctors of course, that have inquired about my pain. Mother and Father only wish to talk of things of the future and Eddy and Ed act as if I'm still perfectly fine."_

_Kevin still didn't know if that was good or bad. "Should I have not asked? I mean, you can forget it and we can just talk about…stuff. If you want."_

_When Edd shook his head Kevin felt a bit better. "No, no. I very much like that you asked me how I am doing, it is a great breath of fresh air." Edd shifted a bit more, leaning back against the large amounts of pillows they had him propped up against. "No, it's not painful in and of itself. It's more the consistent poking and prodding by the Doctors and nurses. But, they are only doing their job so I do not hold ill will against them."_

_Kevin nodded slightly. "That's good. I mean, it's good that it's not hurting you…well…it is hurting you but…You know what I mean."_

_Edd nodded and smiled softly. "I know what you mean, Kevin."_

* * *

It continued like that for three months.

Kevin would go to visit Double-D every Friday after football practice, bringing with him cards and gifts from other people and he would arrange them by Edd's beside before sitting down in the same chair and staying there till visiting hours were up.

He learned that Double-D was re-reading a book that the movie The Lord of the Rings had been based off, so that week he had gone out and bought all three of the DVDs, bringing them in so they could watch one a night and he would let Edd explain to him what was actually happening.

"Do you remember that book you were reading?"

"I read a lot of books, Kevin."

"Smart ass. I meant the one in the hospital. It was the second one of the three? The one about the little people-"

"Hobbits."

"Yeah, hobbits."

"Do you mean Fellowship of the Ring or Two Towers?"

"What's the second one?"

"Two towers. Why?"

Kevin sighed as he held Edd's hand softly bringing it up to his mouth to give it a few soft pecks. "We never got to the third movie." He finished quietly, feeling Edd run his fingers through his red hair as they lay on his bed together. If Kevin moved and pressed his ear against that small frail chest, he would be able to hear Edd's heartbeat, he knew it.

A strong, healthy beat.

"Kevin, you really should get ready."

* * *

"_Oh my." Edd commented when Kevin pushed the door open, slipping in and closing the door behind him. He gave the boy in bed a weak glare before removing suit jacket and loosening the tie from around his neck as he moved towards his chair._

"_Shut up."_

"_If I had known you would be so dressed up, I would have freshened up myself."_

_Kevin leaned over to flick one of Edd's toes through the blankets which caused the boy to let out a wheezed laugh. "You know tonight was prom, Asshat." Edd smiled at the insult and moved to pull his hat further down over his head; Kevin could tell that there was barely any hair under there. Everyone knew Double-D was bald now, but he still insisted on wearing the black beanie._

"_Did you enjoy yourself?"_

_Kevin shrugged slightly and leaned back in his chair as he kicked off his nicer leather shoes. "It was fine, I guess." At Edd's questioning look Kevin rolled his eyes and sat up a bit to prop his elbows on the hospital bed. "I don't know. It was just, alright. I mean, I took Nazz so-"_

"_You took Nazz? What about Emily? Last I heard from Nazz, the girl was very much interested in the prospect of going with you to this event."_

_Kevin shrugged. "Yeah, well. I didn't feel like asking her. Ya know, get her hopes up and everything when I don't even really like her like that." Edd nodded, saying that he understood. They were quiet for a minute, the only sound in the room being Edd's heart monitor._

"_If you could have gone, who would you have asked?"_

_Edd seemed surprised at his question, and then frowned as he looked down at the sheets in thought. "Oh gee. It has been a long time since I have been at school, also I don't think that my request would have been answered. I don't think anyone would be willing to go with me." Slim shoulders hunched slightly and a bitter smile grew on his face. "I am not very good with females."_

_Kevin felt something cold form in his gut and his heart hammer against his chest when he saw the dejected look on Edd's face. The sudden urge to get Edd to start smiling again was deep and so urgent that it scared the red head slightly, and he opened his mouth before he could even think of what he was saying. "I'd go with you."_

_They both remained deathly still._

_Edd stared at the sheets with wide eyes as Kevin continued to stare at Edd, his cheeks quickly starting to turn an alarming shade of red. Finally Edd looked up to meet Kevin's eyes and gave a small smile._

"_And I would love to take you, Kevin."_

* * *

The feelings of friendship didn't catch him as much off guard as the romantic ones did. He hadn't even really noticed that he hadn't been on a date in six months until Nazz brought it up one night while they were hanging out in his room. He had told her that he had just been busy with school and sports, and then she added visiting Edd to that schedule.

He had moved from Friday nights to every other night of the week.

Kevin ignored her ideas and her thoughts about it.

He wasn't gay. He wasn't even bi-sexual.

But as two more months past, Kevin couldn't stop focusing on the little things. The way Edd smiled, his sense of humor, how stubborn he could be, how sarcastic he was, how he would apologize for getting too tired, his dark green eyes, how he ate jello as politely as he could, his stupid interest in all bugs and plant life in the world, the way he acted like he knew everything which he probably did.

The way he said Kevin's name.

"You have that thoughtful look on your face again, Kevin."

Kevin grunted softly and pulled at some of the dark black hair that stuck out from under Edd's hat. "Maybe that's 'cause I'm thinking, Dork." At the fake gasp of nonbelief from the other Kevin growled and shoved at Edd's shoulder, which didn't do much since they were tangled together on the bed.

"Don't be such a jerk."

"My apologies."

Kevin made a gruff noise, which could be taken as forgiveness, and closed his eyes trying to pretend he was alright. "Do…Do you remember when I confessed to you?" He heard more than felt Edd shift before speaking. "Mmm…I do. Why?"

Kevin let a broken smile move across his lips.

"I was so scared. I remember your mom calling my mom." He let a hand rest over his face to cover the expression of pain and panic. "My mom sat me down and everything, told me that your cancer had spread to your spine and that you couldn't walk anymore." Kevin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I wasn't allowed to visit you for three weeks, not until they had cleared you for visitors."

"Kevin, you should really be getting ready."

* * *

_He looked so much worse when Kevin was finally allowed to see him._

_The bags under his eyes were darker, he was much thinner and his chest shuddered every now and then when he took a breath. They had taken his hat off to make room for the oxygen cannula that they had shoved up his nose and looped over his ears._

_Tears burned his eyes as Edd struggled his best to sit up, legs useless, and smile when he saw Kevin at the door. "Keevin…" His speech was a bit slurred, but that was probably due to the large amounts of morphine they were pumping into his body. _

"_Shit….Double-D."_

_Edd patted his lap weakly and smiled embarrassedly. "Yes, I am not quite as dapper as I used to be." Kevin watched as one hand that had two IVs connected to it move up to swipe along Edd's bald head. "I-I cannot wear my hat while I have the O2 cannula on, I apologize for my appearance. I know that it can cause problems, it caused poor Eddy to walk out and Ed cry." Edd was now fiddling with the sheets, twisting them and crunching them with what strength he had left._

"_You do not have to stay, Kevin. I know I am hard to look at right now, so if you wish to come back another time when I'm feeling better and can have my hat back I wouldn't blame you at all. In fact if you wish I ca-"_

"_I love you."_

_Edd's speech faltered and he glanced up and over at Kevin with wide questioning eyes. They had, what seemed to Kevin, the longest staring contest in the world before a tired smile moved on to Edd's face and he nodded. "Yes, I love you as well, Kevin. You have been a wonderful companion this past year and I care for you deeply."_

_Kevin groaned and rolled his head along with his eyes, trying to ignore the tears and the way his cheeks and entire body were starting to heat. "Not like that, Idiot."_

"_Oh?"_

_Kevin didn't even dare look at him._

_He couldn't._

_He heard the sheets rustle for a minute before Edd spoke up, sounding upset. "Kevin, I understand that I am very sick and that people see the need to coddle me. But I do not approve of this kind of pity." Kevin head snapped so quickly in the other guy's direction it might have given him whiplash. "What?"_

_Edd sat up straighter, trying to appear collected even when his body was near failing and he looked like shit. "I truly do not understand what you hoped that would do for me. It's actually very cruel of you to say those things to me when-"_

"_You think I'm fucking lying?!"_

_Edd glared best he could. "Do not yell profanity. This is a hospital, other people can hear you." Kevin could only hear the blood pumping in his ears as he stared at the thin, sick boy in bed. He thought he was lying?! Kevin had the nerve to tell him how he felt and Edd thought he was lying?! He hated that he could feel the tears start to roll down his cheeks, hated that his nose was starting to run and hated that his feelings were actually being hurt._

"_K-Kevin? Why are you crying?"_

"_I'm not crying, asshole!"_

"_Kev-"_

"_Forget it! Forget I said anything, okay?!"_

_Kevin turned, blindly searching for the door knob. He cursed loudly when he fumbled, the stupid ass tears making it hard to see. "Kevin! Wait!" Kevin ignored Edd's calls, finally finding the knob and wrenching the door open before he heard a loud thud._

_He turned around to find Edd lying on the floor; his thin legs useless as he tried to sit up and actually fucking crawl towards the red head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kevin yelled as he quickly moved over to the boy, bending down to pick him up trying to carefully not dislodge any IVs or needles._

"_Kevin…"_

"_You are such an idiot!" Kevin seethed, hoisting Edd up and trying his best to not hurt the guy as he laid him back down on the bed. "I mean seriously, are you retarded?! Your fucking legs don't work." Kevin tried to reach for the nurses call button, before his shirt was grabbed in a weak fist. "Kevin…"_

"_What?!"_

_Edd only had to tilt his head slightly for their lips to press against each other's softly and Kevin froze when his chapped lips scrapped against Edd's. It wasn't magical. It wasn't amazing nor the best kiss he'd ever had. His eyes were red and itchy from crying and his cheeks were wet and sticky when Edd moved to cup them._

"_I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Edd wheezed softly._

_Shit, he could feel the tears welling up again. "You better be sorry, Fucker." He whispered before Edd gave him a soft tut before leaning forward to capture the red head's lips again._

* * *

"You always did look handsome in a suit."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his white shirt, moving to tuck the shirt into his pants. "Yeah, well I hate dressing up. I'm only doing this for you." He watched in the mirror as Edd smiled softly at him as he picked up the belt and started lacing it through the loops of his dress pants.

"I appreciate it, Kevin."

Edd remained quiet as Kevin continued to dress, only smiling and getting up off the bed when Kevin pulled the black tie around his neck. "Do you remember how to tie it properly?" Kevin frowned and did his best at a double Windsor only to have to undo it and have Edd go through step by step how to tie a perfect knot.

"I really don't want to go." He whispered against the boy's forehead as he stood in front of him, making sure Kevin looked perfect. Edd tried to smile as he reached up to pull the ratty old red baseball cap off of Kevin's head. "I know. But it will mean the world to me."

* * *

_It was four months later that Edd could no longer breathe by himself._

_Machines of every kind were hooked up to his skeleton thin body, his chest heaving with every breath he took, his eyes were dilated and he barely made sense when he spoke._

_Edd's parents had both taken shifts to be with their son during this time, respectfully giving Kevin time with him when he visited which was every day after school or early in the morning on the weekends._

_When he came in one Saturday morning, Kevin took a deep breath and sat in the familiar chair that he had sat in for the past year and took Edd's limp hand in his own. "Hey, Dweeb. I'm here." Kevin's throat seized up when Edd made a weak sound from his throat and turned his head towards Kevin, eyes opening slightly._

"_Keee…"_

_He reached forward and stroked his boyfriend's cheek softly. "Shhh…Yeah. It's me."_

_Edd's eyelids fluttered slightly as he let out a quiet whine, turning his head back so he could stare at the ceiling or sleep. Those two things occupied most of Edd's time now a days, that is when he wasn't trying to stay conscious when visitors were around._

_Kevin stayed for hours._

_Sitting in the chair and holding Edd's hand until his back ached._

"_You'll make it out of this, D." He whispered as he kissed Edd's freezing hand. "I know you will."_

_When the nurses finally had to kick him out, Kevin had an awful kink in his neck and back but he barely registered it as he stood. "I'll be back tomorrow, bright and early okay?" Kevin took Edd's eyelids fluttering as an agreement and leaned down to kiss his hairless head. It was so soft; Kevin has almost forgotten what Edd looked like with actual hair._

"_Khhheeevvenn…"_

_Kevin frowned slightly and leaned closer, rubbing Edd's arm softly as he strained to listen. "What is it, Babe?"_

_A sharp wheeze._

"_I…..Lov…"_

_A labored breath. _

"…_you."_

_Shit. He felt a lump clog his throat and his eyes burned, as he pressed a soft kiss of Edd's cold lips and then his cheek. "I love you too, D."_

* * *

Kevin sat in the back.

He listened to the stories, listened to the song that someone from school had written for the occasion. He felt Nazz's hand grasp his tightly, hers was warm and sweaty compared to his, as they played the memorial video filled with pictures of Edd as a child to some kind of sad song.

He watched people pay their respects to Edd's family, watched many of the girls he knew from school sniff and cry into their tissues and watched people pass by the mahogany casket wishing Edd well.

"Thank you for coming, Kevin."

"Anything for you, D."

He felt Nazz's head turn on his shoulder as she looked up at him. "Kev, who are you talking to? You feeling alright?"

He couldn't even bother to smile. "Don't worry about it, Nazz. It's only an echo."

* * *

**A/N:** UGDJHVDGVKVJ! I challenged myself to write the saddest thing ever in one day, I can't believe I fucking finished it! –pukes on everything and then throws self under a bus to end it all- I'm sorry to all of you for writing this, I think I made a mistake. DX


End file.
